1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for providing electrical connections between semiconductor devices. The invention also relates to a method of making board mounted semiconductor devices. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved system for mounting memory devices in a dual in-line memory module (DIMM).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Memory modules are known in the art. Such modules are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,687,109 (Protigal et al.) and 5,140,405 (King et al.). Conventional memory modules have memory chips mounted on a printed circuit board, an edge connector for connecting the module to a computer mother board, and conductive traces for connecting the chips to the edge connector. Since the board has a limited area, the system of traces can become congested. There is a need in the art for a routing system that provides the desired electrical connections with reduced congestion.